Legend
by Twi Rinku
Summary: Link falls into a freezing over Zora's domain and remains there for centuries until he's found by oceanographers in the 21st century. He definitely is not in Hyrule anymore. He must find his way to survive in this modern day and age, but what happens when darkness seeks his demise? Rated T


This story is a remake/rewrite of my previous story, Legend of Link. It somehow got deleted and I don't have any chapters of it on my computer. I didn't like how Legend of Link was going anyway and I was wanting to remake it. Now I have more need to because my story's gone. Oh well. This is also a sequel to my story, Legend of Three. You may want to read it. Though, you don't need to read it to understand this story, but it is highly recommended to avoid confusion. Legend of Three will be explained sometime in the story probably. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Frozen

Link had just gotten back from Termina and was riding on Epona through Lost Woods. He was the age of 13 and a half. He noticed on his way through that the path to Zora's domain was strange looking. He got off Epona and walked over to it, realizing it was frozen. He knew he had to investigate. He got back on Epona and rode all the way out of the forest and to the entrance of Zora's River. He got off Epona.

"Epona, go to Lon Lon Ranch and wait for me there. I'll call for you when I return." Epona understood and took off. He knew she'd be ok on her own, but if there was a chance he didn't come back, he wanted her to be cared for. Link ran forward through Zora's River to reach Zora's Domain. _"It's getting colder and colder, just like last time Zora's Domain froze." _He climbed up until he was in front of the waterfall, standing on the crest of the royal family.

He pulled out the Ocarina of Time and played Zelda's Lullaby, which opened the way. He put the Ocarina away and jumped over to the entrance. He ran in and saw even the waterfall was frozen inside Zora's Domain. He pulled the Ocarina out again and played Saria's Song

_"Saria?"_

_"Oh Link, hey, you're on your way back right?"_

_"Sort of. I was in Lost Woods and I noticed the way to Zora's Domain from the woods was frozen. I came to Zora's Domain and even the waterfall froze."_

_"What? That makes no sense. See if you can find Princess Ruto. She may need help."_

_"Ok. I'll let you know."_

_"Thanks little brother. I'll be waiting." _He broke the connection and put the Ocarina away. He started looking around for Princess Ruto. He saw not even the King in the Throne Room. He went over to the waterfall and looked down. He couldn't see anything close to being a Zora. He slipped on the ice and fell down to the frozen water below, which cracked and broke easily, letting him fall into water instead of thick ice. He saw to the surface and looked around for a second.

_"It's not completely frozen. If not, then couldn't the Zora's have broken free and gotten out?" _He heard a breaking sound behind him and he turned around to see the waterfall was breaking. His eyes widened but before he could move, the water came free and it pushed him under. He tried swimming up, but the current of the waterfall kept him under and he couldn't get free. Eventually, he couldn't hold his breath any longer. Everything faded into darkness. The ice in Zora's domain was causing the water to freeze rapidly and unnaturally until the lifeless boy was encased in it. Remaining there for hundreds of years.

* * *

><p>~Year 2008~<p>

A team of Oceanographers were in a boat near a small uninhabited island. Two of them were getting ready to dive in.

"You're clear to dive." The captain said. The two divers jumped into the water and swam down. They hadn't investigated this part of the ocean yet and they were itching to find something new. Boy did they find it. There was a small alcove and there was something glowing inside. One diver swam in and saw what looked to be a little boy. The diver pulled the kid free. The other diver pointed up and they both started swimming to the surface. They both climbed up onto the boat and pulled off their oxygen masks.

"Sir, we found a little boy in the water. He was down in an alcove. We got him out." The diver holding the boy said. She was a young female, long blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked more like she was in her mid-twenties.

"I thought this island was uninhabited." Said the captain. The captain was tall and had white hair from age. He wore a captain's hat to hide the fact he was losing hair. His eyes were brown with much blindness in his right eye.

"We thought so too, but this little boy here says otherwise." The female diver said.

"What should we do with him, Boss?" The other Diver said. He was a husky, tall male with blond hair and green eyes. He was about the same age as the other diver.

"He's probably long since dead. We can bring him back to the U.S. and have him buried if you wish." The captain said.

"Shouldn't he be buried on his home land? If this Island has some inhabitants, they may want to know we-" The woman started to say, but was cut off when she heard coughing. They all looked at the little boy and their eyes widened. The diver holding the boy set him down on the deck so it was easier for him to start breathing.

"Brian, go get a blanket." The captain ordered. The diver known as Brian went off to the cabin. "Janet, try getting him to breathe the best you can. I'm going to start getting us to shore." The diver known as Janet nodded and tried to do whatever she could to help the young boy. His breathing started to steady. Brian came back with a blanket and Janet sat the kid up. Brian wrapped the kid up, then Janet had him rest against the side of the boat. The boy started to open his eyes.

"Hey, kid. How are you feeling?" Janet asked. The boy turned his head curiously at the person.

_"Who is this lady? She isn't Hylian, her ears aren't pointed."_

"Do you understand me?" He nodded. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Uh… Link."

"Link? What kinda name is-" Brian was cut off by Janet who slapped the back of his head.

"That's a lovely name, kid. So, where are you from? Do you know?"

"Hy-rule."

"Hyrule. That sounds familiar… You're probably really far from home, I may have heard of Hyrule, but I don't know where it is."

"Oh… That's ok. I'll probably find my way back soon. _What realm have I fallen into this time…?" _Janet smiled and then looked up to the captain.

"Captain, do you know of a land called Hyrule?" Janet asked.

"Hyrule?! Hyrule was lost many hundred years ago. It's a dead civilization."

"This kid said he's from Hyrule, sir. How is it a dead civilization?"

"Kid must have bumped his head. Hyrule's been gone for many years. Where it used to be we don't know, but we have found stories of it. That's how we know it existed." Link's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

_"Wait, Hyrule's… it can't be…" _He closed his eyes and took a deep breath then opened his eyes again. _"What happened…?" _

"Boss, maybe we should head back for home land. If the kid doesn't have a home, then we should get him to the police station."

"This island here could have possible inhabitants. The kid couldn't have just wandered all the way here just by swimming." Brian shook his head. Janet looked back at Link.

"Do you remember what happened before you woke up here?"

"I was investigating Zora's Domain. It was freezing over for some reason. I slipped and fell under the ice. The waterfall in Zora's Domain unfroze and it kept pushing me under. I blacked out and now I'm here."

"I see. Why were you investigating Zora's Domain, you're just a kid."

"I felt it was my duty as… I just wanted to know why it was freezing. _I highly doubt she'd believe me if I said I was a former Hero. She may barely believe anything I'm saying at all."_

"You're quite the curious kid, aren't you?"

"Guilty as charged I guess." The boat made it to the Shore.

"Janet, stay behind with the kid, Brian and I will look around."

"Yes, Sir." Both Brian and the Captain grabbed some weapons and left the boat.

"Where am I if not in Hyrule?"

"You're in the Arctic Ocean, near an unnamed and unmanned island, at least we thought it was unmanned until we found you. The captain wants to make sure nobody's living here. Many tourists have come here, so probably, Brian thinks you're a lost tourist's kid. I believe your story though."

"You do?"

"Yes. I can see the truth in your eyes, kiddo. Also, your ears are not of this modern time. They're pointed while most have rounded ears. You have to be from some place different and I'm pretty sure it's not here in the 21st century."

"21st century?"

"Yep, year 2008. What year are you from?"

"Um… _I can't remember. It was definitely far from 2008. _I don't know. I can't remember."

"That's alright. So Link, I'm betting Brian and the Captain will try to get you to the police station. If no one comes to claim you, would you like to stay with me?"

"Uh…" Brian and the Captain returned to the boat. Janet stood up.

"Well, that was quick. Did you find anything?"

"No. We couldn't get very far because it was getting too difficult to keep walking. I'm going to get a team together and we'll come back to investigate. For now, let's get home. We'll see if anyone claims the kid at the police station." The captain started up the boat and off they went through the oceans until reaching a different land. They got the boat to the dock and unloaded everything. Janet kept Link by her and away from prying eyes. The captain talked with someone there at the dock and then the group went to a parking lot.

"I'll have Link ride in my car."

"Alright, Janet. We'll meet at the Police station."

"Alright." Janet opened the door to the back passenger side of her car.

"Go ahead and get in." Link looked at the vehicle with much curiosity in his eyes. Janet chuckled a little bit. "You didn't have anything like this in Hyrule, did you?" He shook his head. "This is a car. This has a V6 engine and gets 40 miles to the gallon. Go ahead and get in. It's pretty neat." Link got up onto the seat and Janet shut the door. Link kept looking around the inside of the car. Janet got in the driver seat and put on her seat belt. "Make sure to put on your seatbelt, kid. It's the law around here." Link looked around for a "seatbelt" but didn't know what it looked like. Janet turned around and pointed it out for him. Link put it on and Janet started up the car. Link looked out the window the whole way to the police station, remaining silent. They arrived at the police station just a few minutes after the Captain and a few minutes before Brian. They all walked in and the captain walked up to the person sitting at the front desk. There was a name tag that read 'Skylar M.'

"Excuse me, sir." The man known as Skylar (Who will be referred to as Sky) looked up from whatever he was writing. He looked quite young, probably in his late twenties. He had semi-dark blonde hair and light blue eyes.

"How may I help?" He asked.

"We found this little kid while out and about. He's been saying he's from Hyrule, but Hyrule no longer exists. Thinkin the kid hit his head and got lost. Think you could see if you could find this kid's home?"

"We'll see. If not, then we'd probably have to put him an orphanage. How old are ya, kid?" Link looked up and shrugged. "How do ya not know?" He shrugged again. "*sigh* ok kid. Now, what do you remember?"

"I was checking on a place called Zora's domain because it was freezing over and I fell through the ice and got pulled under water by the waterfall."

"Alright then and what's your name?"

"Link. I think I'm about 13 and a half. I don't really know."

"Ok. And do you remember who your parents are?"

"No. They died when I was a baby. My dad died in a war and my mom died getting me to safety."

"I see."

"Sir, please allow me to take the child in if he has nowhere to go but an orphanage."

"We'd have to do a background check before allowing that. In the meantime, he will remain here until the background checks are done on you, Mrs…"

"Lauren. Janet Lauren. And it's Miss. I'm not married."

"Alright Ms. Lauren. If he has nowhere to go and the background check checks out, he'll be under your care, until then, he'll remain here."

"Alright."

"Come with me, kid."

"Um…"

"Go on ahead, Link. You'll be fine." He nodded. Janet grabbed a small notebook out of her bag and wrote something down on it then handed it to Sky. "This is my number, if you need to, call it."

"Alright Mrs. Lauren. You folks take care now." The three adults walked out, leaving Link behind. Janet looked back at him one last time, almost as if saying, 'everything will be alright.' Link followed Sky to an area where it seemed cops usually hung out during break. There were couches and snack machines and TVs. Link looked curiously at everything. He walked over to the TV.

"What's that?"

"That is a TV. You watch stuff on it. You never had a TV?"

"No. We didn't have anything like this." Sky walked over and turned it on. Link's eyes widened.

"Whoa, this is kind of…"

"Amazing? Cool?"

"Strange. What else is there?"

"There's plenty. Here, let me show you the snack machines." Sky led Link over to a large box with a lot of buttons on it. "This is a vending machine, you put in your money in, press a button and it gives you something. Here, try it, kid." Sky handed him a dollar bill. Link looked at the dollar bill and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"This is money?" Link looked up at the officer.

"What'd your money look like?"

"It looked kind of like a diamond shape. They were called rupees. Green were worth one, blue was worth 5, red was 20 and purple 50. Then there'd be rare ones such as the gold which was worth 500 and silver worth 100."

"Where did you say you were from again?"

"Hyrule."

"Alright. Uh, you figure out how to work the machine. I'm going to get some work done. Behave yourself. I'll come back to check on you."

"Ok." Sky left Link in front of the vending machine. Link looked down at the dollar and back up to the machine. Sky sat back down at his computer and started typing on it. He was looking up what all was known of the land known as Hyrule. He found some records of it, some stories and legends passed down, but not officially known to be part of history.

_"There was always someone to protect the land of Hyrule according to legends and myths. He was known as the Hero. The Hero was chosen by gods to carry out their will to protect Hyrule from darkness. They only appeared when darkness crept into the world, always dawning a green tunic and hat." _He reread the last sentence over. Sky got up and looked back in the police hangout. Link was pressing random buttons on the vending machine. _"This kid is the Hero of Hyrule?"_ The vending machine made a noise and a bag of chips fell down to be claimed. Link jumped back a little. _"He's just a child, no older than my little girls." _Link looked back behind him and saw the officer. His ears perked back and he pointed at him.

"You saw nothing." Link picked up the bag of chips and walked over to a couch and sat down in front of the TV. Sky walked back over to the computer to do more research. The day was rather slow. Some of the officers were returning from patrol.

"Yo, how's it going Sky?" Sky looked up.

"It's goin alright I guess. I need to show you something." Sky got up and led the other officer to the hangout. There, Link was asleep on the couch.

"What's a kid doin here?"

"He was brought in by that one captain who's been investigating the Atlantic Ocean. They found this kid there and brought him here. I need to see if I can find the boy's family. Thing is, I don't know how to go about doing that."

"Send out a report of a found child and someone's sure to claim him."

"I don't know if that will work."

"Why not?"

"The kid is Hylian. He won't have anywhere to go."

"Come on, bud, Hylian? There's no such place. It's only a myth, like ol' Nessie."

"I did some research. Hyrule was always sent into darkness and a Hero would appear, wearing a green tunic, to save it. This kid was found wearing that tunic. This kid may very well be a living legend."

"It could be a costume."

"Then try to explain the ears. They are not of this century, Darrel." The officer known as Darrel looked closely at the kid. He could see the pointed ears. Sky walked over and grabbed a blanket to cover Link with. "It'd explain why he didn't know what a TV or a Vending machine was. Nobody had discovered this land before the 17th century."

"Hey, no, the Indians. They were here first."

"Yes, but they couldn't sail anywhere. The Hyrule people could have existed somewhere before anyone discovered their land."

"You got a point there, man. So, what are we gonna do with the kid?"

"I'll take him home once my shift is over. He'll stay with me until I finish the background check on this one lady named Janet Lauren. I don't think I'm gonna find this kid's family. He had said his parents died when he was a child."

"Alright, dude, I'll trust you on this. So, what else ya got on this Hyrule place?"

"I haven't found much on it, I must have searched so many sites."

"What didja find?"

"I already told you."

"Oh, the whole tunic thing. Ok. Your shift ends in a half hour, right?"

"Yea. I suppose I'll stay at it then I'll go on home and take the kid with me."

"You sure your sisters won't mind?"

"They probably won't. I'm sure they won't mind. I should probably call them and let them know ahead of time."

"Aight, bro. Gotta do whatcha gotta do."

"Right. Keep an eye on him, will ya Darrel?"

"No problems." Sky walked over to his desk once again and pulled out his cellphone to call his siblings.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, kiddo."

_"Hey, what's going on?"_

"Listen, um…"

_"Do you have to stay overtime again?" _The little girl on the other side of the line didn't seem happy.

"No, no, it's not that. Listen, I have to take care of this kid that was brought into the station a few hours ago. I can't leave him in the station so I was thinking of bringing him home after my shift. I just wanted to tell you so you could get the guest room ready."

_"How long will he be staying with us?"_

"Until I can figure out what to do for him. I think you'll like him. He's about your age."

_"Alright. I'll trust you on this, brother. I just hope he doesn't cause trouble."_

"I doubt he will. Despite his age, he seems quite mature."

_"Alright then. I guess I'll see you both in a little bit."_

"See you in a little bit, kiddo." They both hung up about the same time. _"There is something strangely familiar about that little boy. I can't quite place it. Oh well. I'm sure I'll figure it out soon enough."_


End file.
